Save You
by standthrewthepain
Summary: One-shot.What happen when Edward is a cancer project and Bella is his doctor.Will they fall inlove and will Eddward make it? Based off two songs from simple Plan enjot ALL-HUMAN R


**HI I'm standthrewthe pain and this is a story about some of the simple plan and Skillet songs and I just wanted to put them in a twilight version so let get it started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

I was walking down the white and empty hall of the hospital and I turned my head to the right, looking at the number posted white wooden doors.

217,218,219 here we are Edward Mason a cancer project, it say that he has Prostate cancer; Prostate cancer is a form of cancer that develops in the prostate, a gland in the male reproductive system. The cancer cells may metastasize (spread) from the prostate to other parts of the body, particularly the bones and lymph nodes, Mr. Mason is a one out of 30 men to be in his 20s to have the prostate cancer. But he is very early in to the cancer, it has said that he may have gotten it by genetic reason; we were told that his father died of the cancer at the age 34, so that is are closest reason to how he got it, wait lets back up for a moment.

I'm Isabella Swan, but I only like being called Bella, I am doctor at the Seattle hospital, in high school I was normal girl with 2 awesome friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie – or rose- Hale, after high school we went to Washington university, so we would be far away from our family and at that university I got my medical degree, when I was 13 years old I want a traumatic accident, I saw my grandparents die and after I always wanted to be a doctor to save life, I live in apartment, it's a little big ok its two stories high and my friend visit me every other day with their husband Emmett and Jasper.

Now back to the patient, I open the door timidly but hurriedly, as I walked the pale white room I looked to my left to see and Adonis sitting at edge of the bed he had pale white skin that could match mind and he was slender but with muscle you could see through his Skillet t-shirt, his head was in a downward motion facing the book in his hands, I coughed to catch his attention, his head raised and meet with beautiful green emeralds, I hear a gasp escape his mouth, I calmed down as best I could and started off with the normal agenda.

"Hello" I spoke confident, but inside I was nervous and shy.

"h-h-hi" spoke the beautiful man; his voice was so velvet and rich that I could melt into it.

"Edward Mason, right?"

"Right" the stuttering in his voice was gone.

"Well I am Isabella but just call me Bella and I will be your doctor through your whole project of you staying here" I was silently joyful inside; I looked into his eyes to see happiness glow through them.

"Ok so I need to ask you some questions" I sat beside him on the bed as I got my note book paper.

"So let's start, ok have you been sexual intercourse" I use to blush at the words but now I'm used to it.

"No" I saw a hint of pink cove his cheeks, aww so cute.

I asked him question after question on the cancer and about his life, and as soon as it started it end.

"Well" I looked at my watch to see it was 10 minutes till 9 and then my shift was over "that will be all, I will see you Monday Edward have a good weekend"

I got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Wait" I turned around and look at Edward and saw sadness and disappointment I his eye, I felt a pull at my heart.

"Yes Edward"

"I was wondering if m-m-maybe I could have your number if there's any trouble or stuff like that" I smiled I could believe a goddess would want my number, I got my phone out and put gently in his hand, he looked up at me and smiled and got out his phone and handed it to me, I smiled at him put my number in after I was done gave it back to him as gave mine back.

"Ok I will talk to you later Edward" before I knew what was happing I kissed his cheek lingering for a moment, but then I rushed out of the room nearly knocking down the small desk by door, I walked down the hall and from above me I saw the lights flickering, I ignored it and walked into the room with the lockers of all the doctors name printed on the blue silver painted metal, moments later my stuff was put neatly in the locker, I walked out of the room to see all the lights half off make the halls dimmed.

I walked slowly down the 200 rooms as I passed 220 I felt a hand pull around my waist roughly, my body was shaking in fear so I did only I knew what to do I screamed, then I felt a cold hand around my mouth.

"Shut up or I will kill you now" then I saw a blade in the dimmed light he started dragging but as I was whimpering into the mysterious guy hands a door open and from the distance I was at and from the blurriness in my eyes because of the wetness growing in my eyes, but I could see that the stranger was a man, I whimpered into the man's hands again hoping the stranger would hear and help me, the man turned around and started running towards us.

"Bella" the man shouted and it sounded so familiar, velvet and sweet…Edward!

The man that was holding me dropped me on floor where my head hit the black tile, and everything started going black.

White light spread over me, I flickered my eyes to see a white ceiling, I looked around then I was meet with the beautiful smothering emeralds.

"Thank you" my voiced was dry and horsed.

"It's ok" he was staring straight into my soul, or that what it felt like.

"But still you saved me" I argued.

"And your trying to save my life everyday by doing your job''

"Ok you got me there" I smiled at him, as he returned me a lopsided grin, which melted my insides at the moment.

"Umm Bella would you like to m-m-maybe, if you wanted to might go a date with me, or if you don't want it to be a date, it could be just friends enjoying time or it could-" he was rambling, which was so cute.

"Edward I would love to go on a date with you" I reassured him.

"Really?"

"Really"

"OK so I thought that we could go out after you get out of this hospital"

**1 year later**

Today it's Edward's and I's anniversary of 1 year and we are spending it in a hospital, not any hospital but the hospital of Chicago, the Seattle hospital was not as experienced so we were sent to Chicago, and here I am by Edward's side as we listen to radio.

"_Ok we are going to start off with a new song of Simple plan's new album"_

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

I wish I could take the cancer away, take away the pain I see when a needle goes through his skin, the pain he has reflects to me, I feel his pain and it tears me up inside.__

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
and there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I want to save him and I will be by his side through everything until the end and hope the end won't ever come__

When I hear your voice  
It's drowning in the whispers  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

I fell when he talk to me he trying his best with all his strength and he is getting skinnier, I can see his bones under his skin, and no matter what I do I can't make him better.__

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
You know I'll be there for you

If he wants to give in, I will push and show that he can make it through and if he is losing faith in his self I will help him and show him there's strength for him to make it through and that I will always be there by his side and all.__

If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I wish I could save you  
I want you to know

I wish I could save you

"I wish I could save you, Edward" I said as I looked into hi saddened eyes.

"Don't worry we can make it through" he said as he took my left hand he kissed my ringed finger that shined a topaz engagement ring boned forever.

**3 Years Later**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you?_

No one understands anymore I shouldn't be alive, I don't belong without _him_, I'm breaking down.__

Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
so no one hears you screaming

I want to run and hide and scream and lock away from the world or just end my life because nobody knows what it's like to be without your love.__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
They say "I fell you're pain" but they don't it's like my life is in ruins, nothing feels right it's all gone all of me.__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over

are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside you're bleeding?

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
I'm torn and un whole and felt the pain like being kicked over and over again.

_  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work, it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life 

I lost him 2 months ago, a month after are wedding, he died and now I don't want to live I need him by my side and I don't what to do anymore.

I didn't save him.


End file.
